


Turn Around the Room

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-25
Updated: 2006-09-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 13:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: "You look like a woman who knows her way around a dance floor."





	Turn Around the Room

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: ninefish wanted a response to, "You look like a woman who knows her way around a dance floor" as part of a Livejournal drabble challenge. So here it is!  


* * *

She smiles at their old joke and takes the hand that he offers, walking into the circle of his arms and resting her other hand lightly on his shoulder. She knows what she’s doing, how to lead so it looks like she’s following. Her feet move rhythmically and with assurance, and she sways her hips against his, taking the chance to lean closer, pressing her breasts against him and touching her cheek, gently, against his ear.

They don’t really touch, except like this, and she dreams, sometimes, of a song that will dance them to sleep and beyond the dawn.


End file.
